


The Divine Touch Of Sin

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Father/Son Incest, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, any pairing you feel bad for liking, shameless





	The Divine Touch Of Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepy_shetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/gifts).



“Come for me, Dean. Come for Daddy, baby boy,” Hushed and delicate, the whispers are so close to Dean’s ear the warm breath rises goosebumps on his freckled skin and makes him whine. The room feels like a sauna, excessively hot, he cannot seem to catch his breath. His hips buck, pushing into the touch that drive him insane with lust, his beautiful jewel green eyes closing tightly as pleasure zips up his spine. 

The arousal and warmth are getting to be too much as the hand touching him strokes faster, frantic. His cock is hard erect, the hand on his flesh pumps quicker, the touches sensual and warm, urging him closer to his orgasm. 

Dean whimpers and tosses his head back, he can only whine as the hand slides up and down his aching shaft, a fingertip rubbing at the wet crown, sliding back down to squeeze the base and every touch is causing little soft, stifled cries to well up in his chest. He’s breathless from pleasure, warm precum coats John’s fingers as his father draws him closer and closer to his climax. 

He shakes so badly his body vibrates against John, skin tingling as the sweat glistens on his nude chest. He holds tight to John, grasping tightly as he breaks apart, his father’s hand flowing with solid strokes, twisting and tugging, rough fingertips brushing through the slit and smearing pre-cum down the throbbing shaft. 

Dean’s stomach quivers, his warm body breaks out into chilled goosebumps as John kisses his lips and whispers praises, calls him pretty and beautiful and perfect. His aching cock twitches in John’s palm, a bead of slickness blurting out of the slit which his father smears over the head, and Dean submits to the sensations overtaking him; he comes with a heat of white light, throwing his head back and moaning, gushing warm and sticky into John’s palm as his daddy kisses him, calls him a good boy. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/747707.html?thread=98742459#t98742459)


End file.
